It Started with a Smile
by Yetichan19
Summary: Developing a crush was fairly easy. Often times, it didn't take more than an act of kindness, a surprising dream or a conspiratorial wink. Mine originated from a smile tinged with shyness that my classmate Sero bestowed upon my friend Ochaco. A Sero Hanta x First Person Narrator romance. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I had this sudden urge to write Sero fluff and this is what it became. Not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing but it's definitely _something_.**

**Enjoy, I guess?**

* * *

Developing a crush was fairly easy. Often times, it didn't take more than an act of kindness, a surprising dream or a conspiratorial wink.

Mine originated from a smile tinged with shyness that my classmate Sero bestowed upon my friend Ochaco.

It was a slow day with Toru out sick and Mina off to joke with Kirishima. Left to my own devices, I engaged in some people watching. My roaming eyes landed on the pair beside Ochaco's desk, caught up in a conversation that had the brunette gesticulating wildly. A pen was clasped in her fist, no doubt the reason Sero had approached her. Even though we all lived in the vicinity of the school, he still tended to forget his stuff. I used to think he was a bit of an airhead but maybe he was doing it on purpose.

When Ochaco was done with her story she handed him the pen, giggling self-consciously as she realized she'd gone off track. Sero shook his head and took the pen with a gentle smile. Warmth spread in my chest and I laid a hand over my shirt, surprised by my own reaction. A small, barely audible voice in the back of my mind whispered that it would be nice to have someone looking at me like that.

I watched Sero return to his seat when the bell rang and could barely keep my eyes off his back for the rest of the day.

* * *

That evening, as I made my way downstairs for a late night shower – I got caught up browsing hero news on my phone and didn't see the time pass –, I heard someone in the kitchen. Curious, I went to take a look and found Sero emptying the trash cans by himself. A quick glance in the common room informed me that he was indeed alone, which was odd as putting out the trash was a two-person job.

"Sero?" I asked, ignoring the tiny voice that wanted me to try calling him by his first name.

He started and whirled around, relaxing once he saw it was only me. "Oh, hi."

"Why are you alone? Where's your partner?"

I tried to remember who was on trash duty this week but couldn't seem to. Sero chuckled as he focused on his task again.

"I went to get Yaoyorozu but she didn't answer her door or pick up her phone," he said with a shrug. "I figured it would go faster to do it by myself than look for her in the dorm."

Yaomomo hadn't been with us when we were hanging out earlier so she must've fallen asleep studying again. Placing my toiletries on the counter, I closed the space between us.

"I'll help," I said, picking up two of the tied off trash bags.

Sero glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, "I got it, don't worry. Weren't you on your way to shower?"

"It can wait. But I'll keep my distance so you don't have to deal with the smell."

I was joking of course but then he slung a bag over his shoulder and picked up two more in his other hand, saying "You smell fine."

I was glad for the darkness outside for I was pretty sure my blush stretched from the tip of my roots to the top of my chest. It wasn't even a real compliment and the butterflies went crazy in my stomach. Sero dumped the bags into the large container at the back of the building then turned around to take the ones I carried. His fingers brushed mine and sent a jolt up my arm.

Who'd have thought taking out the trash could become such a pleasant experience?

* * *

The next morning found me going downstairs between Mina and Toru, who was back to her energetic self and talking our ears off. Half the class was already there, sleepily lounging in the common room as we waited for the ones on kitchen duty to prepare breakfast.

Plunking down on the couch, I listened to my friend's excited chatter, happy that she was feeling better. Two more people arrived and I raised my eyes enough to catch a glimpse of them. I went still at the sight of Sero and Satou, casually strolling in. It wasn't that they were still wearing their pajamas – we all were. No, what caught my attention was the arm slipped beneath his baggy shirt as Sero absentmindedly scratched his stomach all the while flashing us a sliver of pale skin.

I bit the inside of my cheek and averted my gaze, embarrassed by the small voice that demanded to see more. I heaved a sigh of relief when he finally removed his hand. Toru had gone silent beside me so I turned to look at where I believed her face was.

"Something wrong? Why did you stop?"

"Nope, nothing wrong," she chirped and my brows knit together at the unusual giddiness in her voice.

Toru continued with her story while the rest of our classmates filed into the common area, clamoring for breakfast.

* * *

I didn't mind crushes as long as I only got to experience the positive side of it. Unfortunately, that was unlikely to happen, which was why I stood brooding at the foot of a cliff during our rescue training class.

Sero had been paired with Ochaco which, as far as their Quirks were concerned, turned out to be a match made in heaven. Our task was to "save the baby" which meant that all of us were handed a bundled up doll and were expected to carry it to the top.

I watched as Sero shot his tape as high as it would go and pulled himself up to the outcropping. Meanwhile, Ochaco floated the baby all the way into his waiting arms before following. They repeated the motions twice more and were greeted with cheers upon their arrival.

I glanced at my own partner, reminding myself that kicking him across the training ground would be bad form. Mineta leered at me with an expression that promised indecency as soon as I let my guard down. Shifting the fake baby so I wouldn't smother it, I glanced up at the top of the cliff. I couldn't reach it in one go but having to rely on the diminutive pervert made my skin crawl.

In the end, I grabbed a fistful of Mineta's gym shirt and flung him skyward with a warning to catch himself. I activated my Quirk and there was a popping sound as he disappeared and reappeared much higher. Mineta only had an instant to pluck two balls of his head and stick them to the rocky surface to anchor himself. Once he was stable, I teleported myself within his reach and extended an arm to grab hold of him long enough to teleport again. He leered again as he made to grab me and I had a knee-jerk reaction where I snatched my hand back.

I woke up in the infirmary with my entire body aching and Recovery Girl chiding me for being reckless. Once she was done, she opened the sliding door and my worried classmates filed inside.

I sat up with a pained grunt that brought Toru to hover by my side. "I failed, didn't I?"

"Yes, though Mr Aizawa did give you a few points for protecting the baby in the fall," she said.

"Sorry, Mineta," I mumbled, hanging my head in shame.

"If you're really sorry then you could…"

I was spared from listening to the end of that sentence by Kirishima, who picked Mineta up and flung him out of the infirmary.

"Man, but that was a hardcore landing," the redhead said. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, wincing as pain shot through my spine from the small movement.

"You failed but Mr Aizawa said you can pass again at the next lesson." Ochaco said with a friendly smile. "You can also choose your partner. We're all willing to help."

Ochaco was a great friend and I had no doubt that she would become an extraordinary hero one day. So no matter how much I envied her for being the recipient of Sero's crush, I could never dislike her.

* * *

Recovery Girl said she would be willing to discharge me that afternoon if I promised to take it easy. Considering the dull ache in my spine, it wasn't a difficult request to agree to. All I wanted was to crawl into my own bed and stay there until I was feeling better.

Unfortunately, I overestimated myself and only made it to the common area before I needed to stop for a break. What was supposed to be a five-minute rest turned into a full-blown nap that I awoke from by dinner time. As I sat up, a blanket slipped off my shoulders and pooled in my lap. It was brown with white motifs and I immediately knew who its owner was.

I carefully folded it up and stood, noting that the pain had diminished somewhat. I trudged up all the way to the fifth floor and knocked on the door at the end of the hall. Sero was quick to answer, surprise etched across his features when he saw me there.

"Thanks," I said, returning the blanket.

His palms brushed the back of my hands as he retrieved it and I couldn't help but enjoy their warmth. The small voice insisted that I grab his hands and not let go.

"Sure, no problem," he said with an easy smile.

That right there was the reason I pulled my hands away. Sero's expression was open and friendly as he looked at me, nothing like the way he gazed at Ochaco. A minuscule part of me had hoped that maybe there might be a flicker of interest in him if he'd been willing to climb five floors just to get me a blanket but apparently I was wrong. He probably would've done that for any other classmate.

Putting on a happy face, I bid him goodnight and retreated to the safety of my room.


	2. Chapter 2

I was on my way back from the convenience store, twirling a lollipop in my mouth as I swung my bag of goodies with each step. The day had been relatively calm and we'd been lucky enough not to get any homework for tomorrow so we all congregated in Mina's room for a game of cards. Toru was quick to complain about the lack of snacks and since I'd been craving some Calpis Soda, I volunteered to go get them.

Entering the dorm, I barely avoided walking into somebody's back. Leaning sideways to identify the culprit, my heart fluttered upon realizing it was Sero. Schooling my features, I was about to greet him when I caught sight of the pained expression on his face. Following his gaze, I found myself looking at Ochaco and Midoriya on the other side of the room.

We were too far to hear what they were saying but Midoriya was beet red and looking everywhere but her, his hands raised between them to maintain some distance. Ochaco, on her part, was telling him something with a goofy smile and her hands folded behind her back. The pink marks that perpetually adorned her cheeks were more pronounced and a shade darker.

I glanced at Sero again. It was easy to tell the exact moment he realized Ochaco had a crush on Midoriya for his brows knit together and a frown pulled the corners of his lips down. I felt a twinge in my chest – that expression looked wrong on him. Sero whirled around and exited the dorm without acknowledging my presence.

"Ochaco, catch," I called, flinging the bag and teleporting it to my surprised classmate.

I didn't check to see if she managed to grab it when it reappeared in front of her, hurrying out of the dorm myself. It didn't take long to find him as Sero had crouched behind a hedge not far from the building. I stopped next to him and waited to be noticed. When he didn't, I placed the bottle I'd plucked out of the bag on his head. According to the label, it was a juice made from freshly pressed fruit, rich in vitamins. Sero liked healthy stuff so I was hoping this was a good choice. I'd bought it for Yaomomo but would give her my Calpis instead.

Sero raised his eyes to look at me and I dropped the bottle in his hands.

"Thanks," he mumbled with a forced smile that made me want to reach out and wipe it off.

I balled my hands and thrust them in my pockets to resist the urge. I sat on the floor next to him, mindful to keep some distance between us – now wasn't the time to impose my crush on him. We watched the sky in a heavy silence.

I liked to think that I was observant enough to be able to tell what kind of gestures and actions were comforting to which kind of people. Encouragements worked best for people like Ochaco, whereas Toru preferred hugs. Not acknowledging the problem and behaving normally around Kyoka until she managed to work through it was best, whereas distraction and change of subject worked well for Yaomomo.

I hadn't been in a situation where I'd had to comfort one of the boys but I figured waiting until Sero was ready to talk would be best. Silent support tended to have a positive effect on most people. Sero shifted slightly, his baggy T-shirt brushing my arm. So maybe I didn't put as much distance between us as I should've, sue me.

"You're friends with Uraraka, right?" he asked in a voice so low, I had to strain my ears to hear him.

"Yeah."

"Is she… Does she like Midoriya?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, not sure what to say. While it was pretty obvious to anyone who cared to look, Ochaco was trying to keep her feelings a secret so telling someone about them felt wrong. Then again, Sero had pretty much realized it and was asking for confirmation. In the end, my silence was answer enough and I watched him deflate from the corner of my eyes, sighing as he dropped his head and ruffled the hair on the back.

My heart squeezed unpleasantly and I desperately wanted to reach out and comfort him. The small voice at the back of my head insisted that I do. So instead, I pulled the lollipop out of my mouth with a loud pop and held it in front of him. Sero blinked at it then shot me a sideways look.

"That was in your mouth not a second ago," he stated.

I grinned. "Yup. I figured you could use a pick-me-up and this is all I have."

"You know that thing is chemicals and sugar, right?"

"But it tastes real good," I said, twirling the candy between my fingers.

Sero huffed in amusement.

"Thanks, but no," he said, raising the bottle in his hands a fraction higher. "I think I'll stick to this."

I shrugged and popped the lollipop back into my mouth, his eyes following my movement then settling on my face.

"Your loss."

His lips quirked up in a small smile and I was heartened to see that it was genuine. A shiver ran down my spine which he mistook as me being cold.

"You should probably go inside," he said, glancing away.

"Nah, I feel like watching the sky a bit longer."

He nodded. The tension had evaporated and the silence that settled between us this time was companionable. Which was why I almost smashed my phone when it began playing an upbeat tune and broke it. Pulling it out of the back pocket of my shorts, I glanced at the caller: Toru. My first instinct was to refuse the call and turn the phone off but I could feel Sero's expectant gaze on me, so I picked up.

"Hey, where are you?" the invisible girl asked before I could say anything. "Ochaco said you threw the snacks at her and ran away. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, all good, don't worry. I'm just… stargazing," I finished lamely, no smarter idea popping into my head.

"Alone?" Toru asked, surprised.

A voice rang from behind me, interrupting whatever I was about to say. "There you are! We were looking for you."

I whirled around to find Mina and Kyoka at the end of the hedge, curiously looking between the two of us. Snapping the phone shut, I shot to my feet as soon as Mina's expression turned mischievous. Scurrying towards the girls, I turned them around so I could usher them inside.

"Bye," I told Sero over my shoulder, forcing myself not to look at him – Mina really didn't need any more ammunition than she already had.

Toru was waiting in the hallway in front of Mina's room, her phone still clutched in her hand.

"You hung up on me," she complained.

Mina chuckled as she said excitedly "Yeah but that's because she was…"

"Inside," I grunted, shoving my friends into the room and closing the door behind us.

I leaned against it with a weary sigh, rubbing at my temple. The girls' expressions were a mix of expectant and curious.

"So tell us," Mina said with a smirk, leaning on my shoulder. "Since when do you have a thing for Sero?"

I crossed my arms defiantly over my chest, "Who says I have a thing for Sero?"

"You throw a bag at Ochaco to chase after him, you give him Yaomomo's juice and then you try to hide it from us," Mina continued, counting my actions on her fingers.

"How do you know I chased after him?" I asked with a frown.

Mina grinned widely while Kyoka shook her head in exasperation. "She didn't know until you confirmed it for her."

Dammit. I clucked my tongue and averted my gaze to stare down the wall which only made my friends laugh at me.

"But doesn't Sero like Ochaco?" Tsuyu asked, a finger placed on her chin in thought.

The room went silent at the realization, the girls looking uneasily between us.

"Huh? What? No way that's true," Ochaco exclaimed, raising her hands in front of her and wildly shaking her head.

I slumped against the door with a sigh.

"He does," I confirmed, raising my eyes to look at her. "Ochaco, what do you think about Sero?"

The brunette paled and shook her head again.

"He's a good guy but I only see him as a classmate." she insisted. "I like…"

She abruptly cut off, turning pink at the realization that she had almost confessed her not-so-secret crush.

"… Midoriya, we know," Mina confirmed.

Ochaco went beet red and tried to deny it but now that it was out in the open, Mina teased her mercilessly while the others tried to stop her. I watched them interact, my mind running over today's events. Ochaco didn't have any feelings for Sero and now he knew about hers for Midoriya. The voice informed that there was nothing standing in my way and for once, I agreed.

"So I can go all out?" I mumbled and the room grew quiet as six pairs of eyes landed on me.

Ochaco was the first to break it, standing up and approaching me with a wide smile. "Do your best."

* * *

**This was supposed to be a short ficlet to get my fascination with Sero under control. Instead, it turned into a multi-chaptered short story. Go figure.**


	3. Chapter 3

We entered the classroom minutes before the bell rang. Most of our classmates were already there, cramming some last-minute info before our math test. Math was one of my weaker subjects but after the study session we had with Yaomomo, I was pretty confident that I could get a passing grade.

I scanned the room as I headed for my desk, searching for a familiar mop of dark hair. Warmth spread all the way down to the tip of my fingers when I found him in his seat. Fists clenched atop his empty desk, Sero seemed to be staring out into nothingness. I frowned, somehow doubting that it was the upcoming test that put him in this state.

A peal of laughter on the other end of the classroom had him stiffening and I finally connected the dots. It was our first lesson for the day which meant that this was the time he usually went to Ochaco for a pen. I wondered if him not going meant that he was trying to give up on his crush. My pulse quickened and I chastised myself for my uncharitable thoughts. I knew first-hand what he was going through and should be more sympathetic.

I reached his seat in five steps. "Hey."

He glanced at me, his lips curling into a smile that woke the butterflies in my stomach. "Morning."

There was an awkward pause that I hurried to fill with small talk. "So, you ready for math?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Another pause. This was not going very well.

"You, um, got everything you need?"

A small crease appeared between his brows as he tried to make sense of my question. A blush crept up my neck and before it could reach my cheeks, I slammed the pencil down on his desk and scurried back to my own. I was saved from further embarrassment by the bell.

As Ectoplasm strolled in and told us to put our things away, I couldn't help but remember my proud proclamation from the previous night. For someone who'd said she was "going to go all out" I sure did a poor showing today.

* * *

Ectoplasm left the classroom with our tests and I stretched my arms above my head. Yaomomo turned around in her seat.

"How did it go?" she inquired, the worry melting from her features when I gave her two thumbs up.

"Obviously I'll never rank first in math but I did great, all things considered," I elaborated.

She nodded then faced Todoroki who seemed to have something to ask her. I leaned over to fish out my bottle of water and when I straightened, it was to find Sero standing by my desk. He was peering down at me, a hint of curiosity in his eyes and I automatically straightened under his perusal. He thrust his hand in front of me and I noticed my pencil clasped in his fist.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," I answered with a weak smile.

There was a moment of silence then I saw him unfurl his fingers. My chest constricted as I looked at him.

"Don't you," I asked as my smile fell. "need it anymore?"

His eyes flickered away from me for a brief instant and he hesitated before saying, "I guess I do."

"You can keep it then."

He raised his other hand to sheepishly rub at his neck. "Thanks."

Sero pocketed my pencil and exited the classroom, probably to find his friends. I waited until he was out of sight before raising my hands to cover the lower half of my face. My heartbeat picked up as I replayed the scene in my mind. Did I just make some progress?

* * *

I struggled against my bindings but it was no use – the tape wouldn't give. A shadow fell over me and I peered up to see Sero standing there with an apologetic smile. I scowled at him, more out of embarrassment than anything else. I'd allowed myself to get distracted during our training exercise so my current predicament was well deserved. Still, laying on the ground like stringed up ham was humiliating.

"I got her Kaminari, go ahead," Sero called to his partner before glancing down at me again. "Sorry."

Shooting his tape to a nearby tree, he pulled himself out of danger as Kaminari was about to unleash one of his indiscriminate shocks. He didn't need to be able to see Toru to put her out of commission that way and considering my proximity to him, I'd probably get hit as well. From the very beginning, the set-up of our teams was unfair but then again, that had been the objective.

Grumbling, I watched as Kaminari raised his arms. There might be a way for me to break free but that would require trying something I never had before. If I succeeded, I could take Sero down but if I failed… well I'd face humiliation like none before. Gritting my teeth together, I focused on myself.

I teleported away the second Kaminari activated his Quirk and appeared behind Sero. Performing a mediocre roundhouse kick, I managed to knock him off the branch he'd perched atop. He recovered quickly, using his tape to catch himself with another branch and land safely on his feet. I'd teleported again and he whirled around, anticipating that I would attack from behind. I'd been hoping for that as I reappeared in front of him, just out of reach.

His eyes bulged and his hands flew up to cover them, a deep blush staining his cheeks. Smirking, I knocked him off his feet and settled atop him, using my weight to keep him pinned. Panting, I was about to ask him if he would surrender when he spoke up.

"I give up," he said, his breathing as labored as mine.

Smiling triumphantly, I got off him and extended a hand to help him up. He accepted it but still avoided looking at me.

"Team Hagakure wins," Mr. Aizawa said before shooting me an unimpressed look. "Put some clothes on."

Chuckling sheepishly, I returned to the discarded pile of tape that still contained my gym clothes. It was my first time trying to teleport in a way that left the upper layer of my clothing behind and I was happy that I'd succeeded. Sure, I was left in nothing but my sports bra and boy shorts but a victory was a victory.

Crouching beside the pile, I tried to untangle my clothes but only ended up with tape all over my hands. This was troublesome. I had no spare and my uniform was back in the school building, where we'd gotten changed. I glanced over my shoulder at my classmates, most of whom were doing their best to look elsewhere. I was glad Kaminari had put himself out of commission and that Shoji had a firm hold on Mineta. Maybe Yaomomo could make me a cloak until we got back?

Something soft was dropped on my head, blocking my line of sight. Reaching up to tug the material down, I realized it was a gym shirt. Sero was standing next to me, eyes averted and a finger awkwardly rubbing his red-tinted cheek.

I pulled it on without hesitation. It was made of the same stuff as mine yet it somehow felt softer and more comfortable against my skin. I stood, and pulled it lower, the hem reaching just below my panties.

"Thanks," I breathed.

He nodded then added, "Sorry about your clothes."

"It's fine. It comes with the job."

Sero chuckled weakly as he turned around to head back to the group. I followed him, allowing myself to take a quick whiff of his shirt. Beneath the faint smell of sweat, there was something distinctly Sero and it made me feel safe and warm.

* * *

Sero was sitting by himself on the couch, fiddling with his phone. It was now or never. Stopping right in front of him, I thrust a lollipop between the screen and his face. He blinked a few times in surprise, then his eyes traveled up the length of my arm until they found my face.

"Thank you gift for the shirt," I said.

"Oh."

He glanced back down at the candy and it was hard to miss the conflicted look on his face. I snorted and his attention snapped up to my face. I used my Quirk to switch the lollipop with the bottle that I held hidden behind my back.

"Freshly pressed orange juice. I made sure to pick the healthiest fruit," I said, voice laced with amusement.

He took the bottle from me and my fingers tingled from where they touched his. "Thanks. Why, though?"

"You like healthy stuff, right? This was all I could think of," I said with a shrug.

"How did you know?" he asked as he took a gulp.

"You probably told me at some point," I answered, taking note of the quick grimace that flashed across his features. "Should I have added some sugar to soften the taste?"

"No, it's good. Thanks."

I smiled then plopped down next to him. "Whatcha doing?"

"Hand-eye coordination exercise," he answered as he picked up his phone.

I leaned in to catch a glimpse of the screen. "That's a game."

"It's not," he insisted.

"Liar," I teased.

"I'm not lying. It's too hard to be a simple game," he said, missing some of the sparkly circles and losing the game. "Want to try?"

I nodded and he handed me the phone. We were sitting close enough that our shoulders were touching, my knee bumping his as I settled more comfortably on the couch. My entire right side was warm from where I had touched him. I started the game and despite our proximity, I managed to pass the first seven stages in one go. Sero leaned in closer to get a better look.

"Wow, you're good," he said, his breath fanning my cheek.

My fingers froze above the screen and I lost seconds before reaching the eighth stage. My entire face was aflame as I slowly turned my head to face him. He was close enough that my nose practically brushed against his. Noticing our proximity, he pulled back.

My fingers curled into the front of his T-shirt to keep him there. His eyes flickered to my hand then back to my face. Pink dusting his cheeks, he opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"I like you."

* * *

**I find Sero adorable and I'm a little worried that I'm not doing him justice.**

**Anyway, at ten chapters, this fic is complete - it just needs a re-read and some editing. I'll be posting a chapter a day.**

**Thank you for reading, feedback is welcome and appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wh–what?"

"I like you," I repeated, self-conscious but determined.

"But I…"

"Like Ochaco who likes Midoriya. I know," I finished for him. "That doesn't change the fact that I like you."

"I'm s–" I used my other hand to cover his mouth, cutting off the rejection he was no doubt preparing.

The lollipop clattered to the floor. Sero exhaled through his nose, his breath warm against my hand and I felt a trail of goosebumps rise along my arm.

"Please don't," I whispered. "I didn't tell you because I wanted an answer."

_'Then why?'_ his wide eyes asked me and I smiled sadly.

"I want you to notice me. Because of your crush on Ochaco, you don't even realize that I exist but I do. I want you to know that I'm here and that I like you. That I see you the way she doesn't."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to the back of my hand, trying to imagine what it would be like to kiss him without a barrier. I felt his face grow impossibly warmer beneath my palm when I pulled back.

"Notice me," I repeated, releasing him.

Sero was watching me with wide eyes, his mouth open in shock and I had to force myself to stand before I could give in to my own desires and kiss him for real. I fled the common area and didn't stop running until I was inside my room. Locking the door behind me, I jumped onto my bed and buried my face into the pillow.

I did it! I confessed! And I kind of kissed him too. Squealing into the pillow, I grabbed the stuffed rhino sitting at the top of my bed and clutched it to my chest. I kept replaying his stunned expression to my confession. Tomorrow would be really awkward. Would he avoid me?

As I came off my high and that day's events really settled down in my mind, I blanched. I confessed to Sero and I kind of kissed him too. Oh, boy.

* * *

I didn't see Sero at dinner nor at breakfast the next morning. He wasn't in the classroom when we got there. I bit the inside of my cheek, worried. Surely my confession hadn't upset him to the point that he felt the need to skip an entire day of classes?

Sero entered the class the second the bell rang and I sighed in relief. I wasn't surprised to note that he was avoiding looking at me. I kind of figured that would happen and I'd made my peace with it. The ball was in his court now and it was up to him to make up his mind – is what I wanted to tell myself but I couldn't help my fingers nervously drumming against my desk. When I confessed, it was with the thought that if he was aware of me, he would have to consider me. But what if he didn't like what he saw?

I was friendly and energetic, sure, but not cute and bubbly like Ochaco. I had a sense of humor but not her air-headed charm. Where she was petite and curvy, I was tall and lean. Rough around the edges and brash enough to run around in my underwear during a training exercise or confess in a public space while practically stealing a kiss.

What if my actions turned him away from me instead of getting him interested? I buried my face in my hands with a groan. I really hadn't thought any of this through.

The classroom door slipped open and Present Mic stormed inside, loudly announcing that it was time to learn some English. I peeked at Sero between my fingers, noticing the way he'd drawn his shoulders up, as if he was bracing himself against something. He was without writing tools again. So he really was just that distracted and it had nothing to do with finding an excuse to talk to Ochaco.

I picked up the pencil I had lent him last time but hesitated. He probably wouldn't want something from me right now. I debated with myself a second longer before coming to a decision. Passing it to him through our classmates was a no-no as was teleporting it directly to his desk. Which left me with one last option.

Activating my Quirk, I teleported the pencil right next to his seat, high enough in the air that the clatter could be heard when it fell. As expected, the pencil rolled under Midoriya's desk.

"You dropped this," he said as he picked it up and handed it to Sero, who opened his mouth to tell him otherwise but no words came out.

He shot me a quick glance and I pretended to be focused on the blackboard. My stomach did a happy flip when his fingers wrapped around the pencil.

"Yo, Midoriya, you look like you're full of energy!" Present Mic hollered. "Come solve this problem then!"

I sent a mental apology Midoriya's way for getting him in trouble.

* * *

PE class that day was fairly straightforward: an all-out relay race with permission to use our Quirks. Shoji, who'd sprained his ankle during yesterday's hero training exercise had to sit it out, which left us with an even number. We were to make four teams of five according to our seating order. Since Shoji was out, I took his spot in the same team as Kyoka, Sero, Tokoyami, and Todoroki. I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to bless or curse the universe for this turn of events.

The rules were simple: as long as we followed the track, we were allowed to use our Quirks however we pleased. The winning team would get to choose that night's meal that the losing team would have to prepare. It was a simple motivating factor but it was enough. We were given five minutes to work out our strategy.

"I'll go last," I said and the others nodded.

No matter how much we fell behind, my Teleportation Quirk would allow me to close the distance in a blink of an eye.

"I'll be first then," Kyoka said with a sigh, her Quirk the least adequate for mobility.

Tokoyami would be second. Sero offered to go third but Todoroki shook his head, saying it would be better for him to be fourth. They bickered back and forth for a short while but in the end, Sero had to admit defeat as Todoroki wouldn't budge. Not once during the exchange did he look at me and no matter how often I told myself it was to be expected and he needed time to process, it still stung.

I watched as Kyoka took the starting position ahead of me in lane four, between Koda and Toru. When the starting signal was given, she sprinted full speed ahead and was second to reach her relay just behind Ochaco. Tokoyami was no less motivated and thanks to Dark Shadow's ability to extend out of his body, he quickly passed the baton onto Todoroki, who then used his ice to slide all the way to Sero.

I waited for him with Bakugou hollering impatiently to my left and Ojiro poised to sprint to my right. Iida occupied the first lane and of the three, he was the most likely to pass us. Luckily, Sero was still in the lead so we had a pretty good chance at winning this. I reached behind me, ready to grasp the baton. I felt its cool surface against my palm but before I could curl my fingers around it, Sero let go.

I whipped my head around in time to see it fall under Midoriya's foot, who accidentally kicked it away. Cursing, I scrambled to grab it but the others had already overtaken us. As soon as I picked it up, I teleported as close to the finish line as I could, jumping over it half a second before Ojiro and securing third place. I watched as Iida's relay partners joined him to celebrate their win.

"What just happened?" Kyoka asked as she joined us with Tokoyami and Todoroki.

"Bad relay," I said simply to avoid admitting the truth which was that Sero had balked at the mere idea of touching me.

Again, the realization stung. Pushing myself upright, I dusted my gym clothes off and flashed them a small smile.

"On the bright side, at least we didn't lose."

My relay mates weren't very impressed with that statement but at least they weren't angry either. We joined our respective groups of friends and I only half-listened to Mina excitedly listing the food she wanted to eat that night.

* * *

**I have nothing interesting to say. Drop a review if you enjoyed it?**


	5. Chapter 5

Sero spent the rest of the evening avoiding me. Every time I got close to asking him for a few minutes to talk, he found something else to keep himself busy. I gave up by dinner time and resolved to just corner him when he retired to his room. At least, there would be no running away from me then.

I took my time eating, washing and changing into my pajamas, which consisted of breezy shorts beneath a baggy shirt that reached mid-thigh, both baby blue. At a quarter to eleven, I was on the fifth floor, in front of Sero's room. I figured it would be late enough for him to have returned but not so much that he'd already be asleep. As far as I knew, Bakugou was the only one to go to bed early.

I knocked softly then waited. The door opened to reveal Sero, clad in baggy pj's. I was relieved that he was fully clothed but the small voice grumbled in disappointment that it didn't get to see skin.

"Man, I thought we agreed to…" he didn't finish his sentence when he realized who was standing on his step.

I slapped my hand against the door in case he tried to close it in my face. He seemed conflicted by my presence, his eyes darting away to stare at the wall inside.

"Do you need something?" he asked after clearing his throat.

"To talk."

His eyes settled briefly on my face, before flickering away again. "About?"

"Can I come in?" at his reticence, I added. "I won't do anything. I just don't want everyone to hear."

Sero studied me for a few seconds before stepping aside to let me in. His room hadn't changed a bit since our game to determine who had the best style. The earthy shades of the decorations would've been quite soothing had this not been my crush's room. I remained standing next to the door, hands crossed behind my back to show that I truly had no ulterior motives.

Sero walked further inside then turned to face me, arms crossed over his chest. The gesture wasn't hostile per se, more like he was putting his guard up. Considering how I'd pounced on him last time, I supposed it was only natural.

"Listen, Sero. You don't have to be so defensive all the time."

He furrowed his brows. "I'm not."

I laughed mirthlessly at his answer. "You spent all of today running away from me. We almost lost the relay race because you couldn't stand the idea of touching me."

Sero uncrossed his arms as he ran a hand over his face. "That's not it…"

He seemed reluctant to continue which only piqued my interest. "I don't follow."

When he didn't answer, I took a step closer which prompted him to step back. I froze, trying to appear unaffected.

"Do you want me to take it back?" his eyes snapped to mine, confusion written over his face. "The confession. Do you want me to take it back so you can pretend it never happened?"

My eyes stung and it took everything I had to swallow my tears. If he said yes, I'd probably break down in the middle of his room. Sero ran a hand through his hair and sighed, the sound carrying a note of frustration.

"No," he answered and it was my turn to be confused.

His gaze flickered over me then back to the carpet as he tried to voice his thoughts. I waited with bated breath, chest constricting painfully. There wasn't a roller-coaster out there with as many loops as this crush.

"I don't – I don't know," he finally said, making a noncommittal gesture with his hand. "I don't know how to deal with this. I thought we were only classmates – friends maybe – but then you went and said you liked me. You said you wanted me to notice you and I do but I don't know what to do with that. I don't know how I feel about you. I think I like you but I'm not sure if I like you like _that_. I mean, I'm still not over Uraraka but then I spend all this time thinking of you and it's confusing."

He'd been hesitant to speak at first but then the words kept spilling out. His face went through a plethora of emotions, confused, pained, frustrated, conflicted, worried then confused again. The more he spoke the more reassured I felt. Indifference or dislike would've cut me like a blade but jumbled mess I could deal with. After all, that's how I felt around him.

Sero stopped talking, eyes still glued to the floor. His breath quickened during the rant and a light flush stained his cheeks. I took a few cautious steps in his direction and his attention snapped to me. There was a hint wariness in his features as I approached but he stood his ground this time. I stopped within arm's reach and kept my hands tightly crossed behind my back.

"I'm confused too. All the time. It doesn't go away just because I know I like you. I worry that I'm coming on too strong and that you'll start hating me. Or that it's not strong enough and then you'll forget about me. I wonder if I'll ever catch your attention the way Ochaco does. I don't think it's supposed to be simple no matter which side of the crush you're on."

A pregnant silence followed my declaration, Sero avoiding my gaze while I stared intently at him. The urge to kiss him was back. When Sero spoke again, it was in a low whisper that I would've missed had my attention not been glued to his lips.

"Why me?"

I shook my head and took an unconscious step closer.

"I don't know. It just happened. I was watching you talk to Ochaco and the way you smiled at her made me think that it'd be nice if you could look at me like that. You're honest, you're upfront and you go out of your way to take care of others. I mean who climbs five floors to bring their classmate a blanket while they're napping in the common area?"

"You were hurt and I thought it would be bad if you caught a cold," he explained lamely, rubbing the back of his neck.

"My point exactly. Of the twenty people in our class, you're the one who did it. Not my friends, not the class rep. You."

Memories of our interactions from these last few days flashed in my mind and I couldn't help but rattle them off.

"When Yaomomo fell asleep and didn't do her share of the chores, you did it for her without complaining. Recovery Girl told me that you used your tape to stabilize me before Ochaco lifted me, so it wouldn't make my injury worse. Even when we're training and we're supposed to be jerks to each other you still apologize for putting us in a bad spot. And then, when I was walking around half-naked you didn't ogle me. There's so much to like about you and I don't understand why you're surprised by that."

The more I said, the more embarrassed Sero became so I decided to put a halt to my tirade. I took a step back, towards the door.

"Sero?" I called softly, catching his eyes again. "You think we could be friends again?"

He hesitated a moment though this time, he didn't avert his gaze. "I'd like that."

* * *

**Am I managing to do Sero's character any justice at all?**

**I feel like I have a pretty good grasp on his personality in my mind, but then he keeps slipping away when I write him. Maybe because the narrator is too proactive?**

**Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was Saturday which meant we could sleep in. Even so with my body accustomed to getting up early, I was up at the usual time. Deciding to make the most of my day, I changed into my workout clothes and headed for the gym.

One of the many great things about UA was that we had our very own, high-tech gym that students could use any time between six in the morning and midnight. I tried to go about thrice a week. My Quirk was best suited for rescue but in all honesty, I wanted to be able to stand up against villains as well.

"Morning," a voice that sent warm tingles down my spine greeted as I locked the door to my room.

I turned to smile at Sero. There was a bit of stiffness to his frame as he spoke to me but I was beyond overjoyed that he was willing to interact with me again to be bothered.

"Hi. You going to the gym too?" He nodded. "Want to go together?"

A moment of hesitation followed my invitation during which I had enough time to berate myself for being pushy but then Sero nodded and I grinned at him like the happy fool that I was.

We both decided to start with an easy jog on the treadmill, gradually increasing the speed. I chanced a glance at my neighbor, noting the beads of sweat rolling down his glistening skin. Oh, boy, was workout Sero attractive. Tearing my gaze away from him, I congratulated myself for choosing the treadmill which allowed me to pass off my blush as a flush of exertion.

Sero was the first to stop his machine, excusing himself to go lift some weights and I instantly regretted my own cardio-exclusive schedule. Five minutes later, when my program came to an end, I chose one of the bikes facing the weight-lifting area so I could steal glances at him. Maybe I had to lean a little sideways to get a better look but at least he was busy enough not to notice. I almost fell off the bike when Midoriya good-naturedly greeted me, his arrival effectively putting a halt to my pervy ogling.

* * *

When the three of us got back to the dorm, it was to find the rest of our classmates bickering around the television screen. Exchanging curious glances, we joined them to see what the fuss was about.

"You already had your turn yesterday," Kaminari complained. "It's ours now."

"For once everyone's here on a Saturday, we should do something together," Mina insisted.

"What's going on?" Midoriya asked Ochaco who was standing on the outer rim of the circle.

Sero shot her a wistful look then glanced at me when he felt my eyes on him. He smiled awkwardly, the expression making my stomach flip happily, then turned his attention back to the bickering pair.

"Kaminari wants to play games with the guys but Mina wants us to watch a movie together."

The two in question whirled simultaneously to Kirishima.

"Come on, man, back me up here," Kaminari pleaded while Mina latched onto the redhead's arm. "We can play games later, let's all watch a movie."

I huffed in amusement which drew Sero's attention to me. Kaminari lost the second Mina turned the puppy eyes on Kirishima. Sure enough, the redhead scratched the back of his neck and agreed to the movie. Mina whooped and immediately started listing movies all of us could enjoy.

Shaking my head, I muttered, "I'll get some snacks."

Pulling four large bowls from under the counter, I turned to the cupboards to grab the bags of snacks and almost walked into Sero's chest. He was wearing that teeth-flashing, triangle smile of his as he raised the bags I had been going for.

"So what was so funny?" at my questioning gaze, he elaborated. "About Kirishima and Ashido."

"Oh that," I snickered. "Nah, it was just how Kaminari didn't stand a chance against Mina in that scenario."

"How so?" he asked before in frowned in thought. "Are they…?"

"Kirishima and Mina? I don't think so but it's obvious that he has a soft spot for her."

Sero nodded. "Would you have…?"

Sero clamped his mouth shut, the expression on his face informing me that he hadn't wanted to voice that thought out loud. He grabbed two of the bowls and tried to make a swift escape but I caught the bottom of his plain white shirt and pulled him to a stop. He wouldn't turn to look at me so I stepped around him, blocking the exit.

"Would I have what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me," I said, tugging at the fabric that I had yet to release. "Tell me."

Sero shook his head, eyes scanning the kitchen for a way out. I briefly thought about how useful Ochaco's Quirk might be right now because I could float up until I blocked his line of sight. I wasn't short by a long shot but even on my tiptoes, I couldn't fill his entire vision. I tugged on his shirt again.

"Ha–"

"Are the snacks ready yet?" Kaminari whined, pocking his head into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're coming," Sero quickly said, dashing around me with the bowls, completely oblivious to what had almost transpired.

I brought a hand to my lips as I stared at the other two bowls. I'd almost called him by his first name. He didn't tell me I could but still, it almost slipped. I smiled softly, recalling the ease with which it had come. I heard Toru call my name and tell me to hurry up.

Since I was the last one to arrive, there were no more empty seats left. Placing the bowls on the coffee table, I pulled a cushion out from behind Bakugou, earning myself a plethora of expletives, and dropped it on the floor right next to Sero. He tensed but didn't scuttle away which I counted as a victory.

The class had settled on an action-comedy that I had already seen so I had all the time in the world to focus on and enjoy our proximity. There was a hairbreadth's space between us that was crossed each time we shifted – which Sero seemed to be doing a lot.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes and found that his cheeks were dusted a faint pink. He kept squirming but not once did he try to put some distance between us, even though he could've as the person seated to his right was further away.

I discreetly leaned over to find that it was Ochaco. So Sero wasn't sitting so close to me because he might have liked it but because he was too embarrassed to go near her. My face fell into a frown as I leaned back against the couch's leg. I was being overlooked again. Well, not today.

When Sero braced himself with his hands on the floor to shift again, mine snaked out from my lap to rest atop his. He stiffened and I could feel his eyes on me as I weaved my fingers with his. My hold was lax enough that he could slip his hand out if he so wished. After all, this was only to shift his attention from Ochaco to me. Sixty-nine tense seconds later – I counted each one – he finally relaxed.

My breath hitched when I felt him turn his hand so he could grab mine. This time, Sero was the one to interlace our fingers. I propped my other arm on my raised knee so I could cover the goofy grin that spread over my face.

I didn't know what this meant – if it had any deeper meaning at all – but it made me feel giddy and light so I wouldn't complain. Sero's eyes were trained on the TV screen, his blush a shade darker.

* * *

**Sorry for skipping yesterday. I'll try to get chapter seven up later today as an apology.**


	7. Chapter 7

We didn't get to hang out again until that evening as the Mario Kart tournament that had taken place right after the movie hadn't been conducive to secret hand-holding. Bakugou came out on top, telling us "damn extras that this is how you play". I finished fifth which was nothing to scoff at.

As we slowly broke off into smaller groups, I asked the girls if they wanted something from the convenience store. I was craving Calpis Soda again since I'd given my bottle to Yaomomo last time. The girls rattled off their order and handed me some money.

I was just outside of UA when I heard someone running behind me. Glancing over my shoulder to see who it was, I smiled fondly when I noticed Sero.

"You need something too?" I asked him when he finally caught up.

He shook his head, falling in beside me. "No, I just… I wanted to talk."

"Sure."

It was probably about what we'd done during the movie. I waited with bated breath to hear what he had to say but by the time we'd reached the convenience store, he still hadn't uttered a word. When he hadn't spoken once we were on school grounds again, I pulled him to the side, making sure we were hidden behind one of the finely sculpted hedges.

"Sero?"

He opened his mouth but then closed it, repeating the motion enough times that he was starting to resemble a fish. Unflattering as it was, my eyes were still drawn to his lips and I had to clench my fingers around the bag of groceries so I wouldn't reach out and run a thumb over them.

"It doesn't have to have a deep meaning or anything," I finally said. "I liked holding hands, it was nice. And we can just leave it at that."

Sero closed his mouth and frowned, like he was somehow displeased with that explanation. I reached out to brush my fingers against his hand but missed as he raised it to run through his hair.

"We should go back," he said, much to my disappointment.

* * *

"I hate Mondays" is not just a complaint – it's a universal fact.

Even so, there was probably no one in the world who hated Monday more than I did at that precise moment. Standing in the classroom with our desks and seats pushed back, we listened to Mr Aizawa pair us off for our newest rescue exercise. We'd learned the basics in class last week but none of us thought we'd end up actually practicing it.

Cardiopulmonary resuscitation, aka CPR, aka mouth-to-mouth. Aka watch how the universe conspires against me again.

There were twenty-one students in the class which allowed for so many different pairings but no, it had to be that specific one. When Mr Aizawa put Sero and Ochaco together, I turned away, unable to handle the shy expression on his face or the uncomfortable look Ochaco probably sported. They weren't trying to spite or hurt me, so I had no real reason to be angry, but still, it smarted. I wasn't asking to be paired with Sero, but was there really a need for him to end up with his crush?

I didn't even react when Mr Aizawa informed me that I would be working with Bakugou nor did I flinch when the latter started howling in rage. If it meant not setting those two up, I would've willingly worked with even Mineta.

"I'll go first," I told a seething Bakugou, gently nudging his shoulder. "Lie down."

"Die."

"Don't be difficult, lie down."

"_Die!_"

"Bakugou, lie down!"

"DIE, SCUM!"

The next thing I knew, we were in each others' face, screaming and cussing. Mr Aizawa had to bind and forcefully separate us. Our classmates watched in amused consternation as we were lectured about our childish behavior for the next ten minutes. I kept my eyes glued to Mr Aizawa's shoes, avoiding the Sero–Ochaco pairing at all cost. Once the sermon was over, our teacher ordered us to start over, threatening us with detention and make-up exercises if we got into another fight.

Grinding my teeth together, I faced an equally enraged Bakugou. Deciding the best approach was a grade based one, I told him:

"Listen Bakugou. Tsuyu's very serious about her studies and Yaomomo is a perfectionist so if you don't chill, Midoriya and Todoroki will do better than you."

Bakugou scowled but I could see it in those crimson eyes of his that he would comply. Sighing in relief, I motioned for him to lie down and he did so with only minimal cussing. I grabbed his arms to uncross them but it was like trying to pry iron bars apart.

"I need access to your chest, Bakugou," I said, defeated, as I sat back on my calves.

Bakugou spread his arms by his side with a grumble. I proceeded to do as Mr Aizawa had taught us last week. Bakugou's lips were chapped yet surprisingly soft. They also tasted real sweet and I couldn't help but snort in amusement. I was forcefully shoved off, the blond glaring at me as he wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.

"The hell are you blubbering all over me, shit-rag?" he snapped as I tried to contain my mirth.

"I read that nitroglycerin was supposed to have a sweet taste," I said between chuckles. "But I didn't think you would too."

There was a moment of silence as everyone absorbed my words. Bakugou turned a furious shade of red, choking on his insults. Then the whole class dissolved into laughter.

It was impossible to get the situation under control after that so once Mr Aizawa finally lost patience with us, he told us we'd failed and put us all in detention that afternoon.

* * *

Detention turned out to be nothing more than a repeat of our failed CPR exercise, albeit we were to do it on mannequins instead of people. I heard Kyoka mutter how it would've been simpler if we'd done this from the very beginning. Part of me agreed but another, bigger one pointed out that without the "live" experiment, I never would've gotten the laugh of my life at the expense of my explosive classmate. Bakugou would probably be out for my blood for the rest of our lives but it was still worth it.

At the end of detention, I was stopped from leaving the classroom by someone hesitantly calling my name. I turned around to find Ochaco standing behind me, fiddling with her skirt, a guilt-stricken expression on her face. I squeezed her shoulder before she could utter a word.

"It's alright," I said with a wide smile. "It was just an exercise."

Ochaco's face scrunched up before she launched herself at me and enveloped me into a bear hug that had us floating off the ground. I patted her back, laughing when my back bumped against the ceiling.

"Get a room, you two, "Toru called, waving at us from the ground as our other friends teased and catcalled us.

We giggled as Ochaco released her Quirk and we both landed on our feet.

* * *

**Not a lot of Sero in this chapter but some Bakugou teasing, which is entertaining in its own way, no?**


	8. Chapter 8

Sero was avoiding me again. It wasn't as blatant as the first time but still. Whenever we were in the same room together there were at least half a dozen of our classmates present as well. We also didn't seem to find ourselves next to each other anymore. No matter how hard I thought about it, I couldn't seem to recall what I might've done to scare him away this time. Had he finally made his mind up about me? Was this his way of rejecting me?

Sero wasn't this callous so if he did want to reject me, he'd tell me outright. Even knowing that, a heavy weight settled in the pit of my stomach. I'd enjoyed our fleeting interactions these last couple of days and I wasn't ready to let them go. Then again, there was a limit to how persistent I could be before I became a nuisance.

So that night, at quarter to eleven, I was once again on the fifth floor, standing in front of Sero's room. I knocked and waited. Instead of opening the door, I heard his voice filter out.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

There was a pause before I heard him say "It's late, can we talk tomorrow?"

Well, if I needed any more confirmation about his avoidance, I got it.

"Sure," I said then teleported inside his room.

My Quirk worked best if I actually had a visual of my destination but lately, I've been working on getting to places by memory. I kind of miscalculated and teleported further than intended, banging my shin into the sturdy coffee table. Grunting in pain, I dropped on the carpet and rubbed the sore spot.

"Are you alright?" Sero asked from the other end of the room.

He wore a conflicted expression, like he couldn't decide between kicking me out or checking on me. In the end, the latter sentiment won out and he strolled over to my side and crouched.

"Show me," he said, reaching for me.

Cool hands gingerly grasped my bare leg and I stifled a gasp as he left a trail of goosebumps in the wake of his touch.

"Seems fine," he finally said. "You'll probably bruise though."

I could've told him as much from the very beginning but his careful ministrations had stolen my ability to talk. Our eyes met and he seemed to realize the position we were in for he released my leg like he'd been burned. Considering how warm I was feeling, that might've been a distinct possibility.

Like that time in the common area, I grabbed the front of his shirt to halt his retreat. "You're avoiding me again."

His eyes flickered away from mine and I used my hold on him to pull him closer. Sero managed to brace himself at the last second, surprised black eyes flying to my face. He was hovering above my extended legs, hands buried into the carpet to keep himself from falling on me. I had half a mind to tug at him again and make it so he did.

"Why, Sero?" I asked in an uncertain whisper.

I watched as his gaze danced down to my lips and then away again.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," he breathed suddenly, like the idea was preposterous.

It couldn't have been, otherwise he wouldn't be trying to stay away.

"What is it, then?" He mumbled something too quietly for me to hear. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

Sero's face scrunched up. He looked trapped but I wanted an answer, especially now that I knew that I wasn't at fault.

"You… kissed Bakugou," he repeated, barely louder than the first time.

I stared at him in surprise. "It was for our CPR exercise."

Sero's lips dropped into a frown. "You said it was sweet."

"I said his sweat tasted sweet because it does. It burns a little too."

That was evidently not the right thing to say because Sero's shoulders drooped as he stared at the carpet in defeat. I tried to tug him closer but when he didn't budge, I leaned in.

"Are you," I began, licking my lips in trepidation. "Are you jealous?"

His eyes widened and his mouth parted at my question as if he hadn't considered that possibility.

"You know it didn't mean anything, right?" I stated. "Because you're the one I like."

Sero kept his gaze firmly trained on the ground, his lean frame stiff above me. Figures a dumb, teasing comment about another classmate would come back to bite me in the rear. I leaned in close enough that my bangs were brushing against his.

"Hanta, I like you."

Sero's eyes snapped up to mine when I whispered his name, wide and a touch vulnerable. He licked his lips as his gaze roamed over my face. He exhaled slowly, his warm breath fanning my face and this time, I couldn't stop myself from leaning in. The brush of our lips was so faint, it could barely be called a kiss.

Sero pushed forward, catching me in a kiss that made my entire body sing. I pulled him closer and he complied, kneeling between my legs as one hand rested on my thigh and the other found my cheek. They were cool against my feverish skin and made my skin tingle. He pulled back only long enough to change the angle of his head then his lips found mine again. I could feel his heart beat erratically beneath my knuckles, matching mine in both rhythm and intensity.

I wanted to run my fingers through his hair but I was afraid that if I released his shirt, he would come to his senses and stop kissing me. My other hand was braced behind me, the only thing keeping us upright. Sero nipped gently at my lower lip and I hummed in content. The sound brought him back to reality for he broke the kiss and pulled away.

My eyelids fluttered open and I watched him, still so close to me, flushed and breathing hard. I wanted to pull him back in but somewhere deep down, I knew the spell was broken. I tried not to let my disappointment show as I rubbed my lips together, enjoying the way they still tingled from his kiss. The action drew Sero's eyes to my mouth and my breath caught in my throat as he leaned in again. Then, he turned his face away and covered his eyes with the hand that had been cupping my cheek.

"You should go," he said, his voice rougher than usual. "Please."

I didn't want to. Every fiber in my body protested against my decision but I forced my limbs to move. I slid out from beneath his lean figure, bemoaning the loss of his hand against my leg. I stopped once I reached the door, hand wrapped around the handle, and glanced back at him. He was in the exact same position that I left him in, the hand that had been resting against my thigh now tense and clutching at the carpet. I exited the room without another sound.

I don't know how I made it back to my room nor whether I ran across anyone on my way there. All I could remember was the deafening beat of my heart and the blood pumping through my veins like a raging forest fire.

I barely slept that night, my dreams filled with frantic kisses, cold hands, and burning bodies.

* * *

**Things are starting to fall into place! :D**

**Only two chapters left.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was pretty late by the time I made it downstairs, my classmates already seated at the imposing dining table, talking and laughing as they ate. There was a single spot open right at the end, next to Sero. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered happily at the thought that he may have saved that seat for me. I forced them to calm down. Last' night's kissing was amazing but I shouldn't get my hopes up. Until Sero said otherwise, there was no reason for me to think he reciprocated my feelings.

I sat down and Sero instantly handed me the pan of scrambled eggs. After we discovered that Bakugou was surprisingly good at cooking Western food, we often demanded that he make us foreign breakfast. I thanked Sero and he nodded. He wouldn't look me in the eyes but since he wasn't avoiding me anymore, I surmised it was because he must feel embarrassed.

After breakfast, we went our separate ways. He didn't wait for me and we didn't go to school together. When I sat down at my desk, he didn't ask me for my pencil. I smiled sadly, understanding that our relationship was still stuck in that uncertain gray area. It stung a little but then I told myself that the best things were hard-earned in life.

When Midnight walked into the classroom, announcing that we were about to participate in a trust-building exercise and asked us to pair off, I leaned forward in my seat, anticipation coursing through my veins. This was an opportunity to work through the uncertainty – or at least to grow closer.

I watched as Sero turned to his right but Kirishima was already out of his seat and pestering Bakugou while Kaminari was trying to convince Kyoka to work with him and Koda was systematically avoiding attention. There was no one there he could ask, unless… I was out of my seat before I even noticed and slammed my hands on his desk. He jumped in surprise and swiveled around to look at me with wide eyes.

"Pair with me," it was more of a demand than a question.

Sero mumbled something unintelligible but before he could outright refuse me, Midnight's voice rang through the classroom.

"All right, all the groups have been formed so time for your assignment."

Kyoka had evidently rejected Kaminari in favor of Toru, leaving the electricity user to pair up with Mineta. Mina, Ochaco, and Tsuyu were the only three-man squad.

"The exercise is simple: one of you will wear a blindfolded and trust their partner to lead them all the way to the dorm. There, you'll find a list of questions to fill in and then I want you to pick up something you believe your partner likes. Once that's done, you swap blindfolds and come back here."

Everyone was starting to get worked up, which prompted Midnight to hastily add, "There won't be a reason to use your Quirks since this is _not_ a race."

The class erupted into excited chatter as Midnight handed out the blindfolds.

"I'll go first, then," I said, plucking the green strap from Sero's hands and tying it securely around my eyes.

He didn't seem to be in a place where he would let me lead him around campus blindfolded, which was why I chose to go first. I just hoped he wouldn't let me walk into a wall or fall in the stairs. I was startled when he spoke, his voice closer than expected.

"Can you see anything?" I shook my head. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"You better not be flipping me off, Sero Hanta," I warned in a huff, my words eliciting a chuckle.

"I'm not," he assured, warmth spreading from my chest to my extremities at the sound of his laughter.

His hand enveloped mine and I barely managed to stifle a gasp.

"Ready?" he asked with an almost imperceptible hitch in his breath and I nodded weakly.

Sero led me out of the classroom, careful to keep his pace slow and measured. When we reached the stairs, I felt him take hold of my other hand as he guided me down with softly voiced encouragements. My heart swelled so much that by the time we reached the bottom of the staircase, I thought it would burst. The way he held me and spoke could almost be considered tender. Was this really just my infatuated mind playing tricks on me?

Once we reached the dorm, I felt his hands reach for my blindfold, the sleeves of his uniform brushing against my temples. I held my breath as he worked at the knot, his fingers partially tangled in my hair. I kept my arms anchored to my sides, lest I do something stupidly impulsive like wrap them around him. When he finally managed to pull it off, I blinked against the sudden brightness of the world. By the time my eyes adjusted, Sero was already sitting on the couch with the questions.

"Do you have something to write with?" he asked sheepishly and I grinned as I pulled out the pencil I'd lent him on numerous occasions already.

* * *

I waited for Sero in front of the dorm, blindfold held in one hand and an orange in the other. I felt kind of stupid but I couldn't think of anything else to get. Sure, I could've just stood in the middle of the classroom and decreed that what Sero Hanta actually liked were his friends – which was true –, but then I'd have to deal with the massive cringe-fest that would follow. So I settled on the dumb orange.

Sero had also gone to find what I liked and I had to bite down on my tongue so I wouldn't tell him that there really was no need to try so hard. All he had to do was exist. He returned empty-handed and didn't bother to comment on it as he extended his palm. I handed him the blindfold which he promptly put on.

I reached for his hand and his reaction to it was much more composed than mine had been, his shoulders tensing minutely when we touched. He relaxed instantly and smiled, sending my tummy into a display of acrobatics. How little did he have to do to drive me crazy.

I wasn't gallant or polite like Sero. I was a selfish taker so where he'd lightly clasped our hands to help me walk, I threaded my fingers through his.

"It'll be harder to walk this way," he said, his cheeks turning pink.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Hanta," I said and he tensed. "Relax, there's no one here but us."

"That's not it," he said as his smile fell.

He didn't get to say more because I started walking, gently tugging him along. Just like he did for me, I kept my strides even and measured, informing him ahead of time of the smallest of obstacles. I unwound our fingers when we reached the bottom of the staircase and took both of his hand in mine. The climb went smoothly and when we reached the top, I dropped one of his hands and held the other one casually, so as not to arouse any unwanted attention. Dealing with my feelings was enough, he didn't need the added stress of our classmates' teasing.

Unexpectedly, we were the first ones back. I reached for the blindfold and to my surprise, Sero lowered his head to grant me easier access. He'd used a simple knot but I pretended to have trouble undoing it so I could savor the feel of his hair under my fingers and his breath on my cheek.

When it was finally off, Sero blinked to adjust his sight and I made sure to be the first thing he saw. He pulled away with an expression I couldn't quite decipher – his teeth were showing but it was neither a smile nor a scowl.

We presented our paper and objects to Midnight and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the lollipop. I plucked it from Sero's fingers and popped it in my mouth while he played around with the orange, a small smile on his lips.

We leaned against the wall of the classroom, waiting for the others to arrive and hand in their assignments.

"This was kind of fun," I said, twirling the lollipop around in my mouth.

"I guess," he said with a shrug.

I playfully bumped my shoulder against his. "You had no faith in me getting you here safe, did you?"

"Of course I did," he retorted hotly.

I glanced up at him and the laughter died on my lips. He was staring intently at me, a spark of something I couldn't identify in his black eyes. Resolve, maybe? In any case, it made my heart beat faster. I held his gaze, wondering what he would do next.

Sero did absolutely nothing in the end, as Kaminari wandered over to us and slapped him on the shoulder with an exaggerated sigh, complaining about being paired with Mineta for the exercise. Sero turned to look at him and that was my cue to join Kyoka and Toru.

* * *

**Yes, I am taking my sweet time setting them up. No, I have no regrets. :p**


	10. Chapter 10

The sense of déjà vu was so overwhelming, I stopped in my tracks. Frozen on my doorstep, one hand on the handle, I watched Sero and Ochaco animatedly chatting at the top of the stairs. She was punching the air with a determined expression on her face while a grinning Sero listened to her, occasionally adding a comment of his own.

Feeling observed, Sero scanned the hallway and when his eyes landed on me, he smiled. The notebook I was supposed to return to Midoriya slipped through my fingers and I felt like someone had knocked the wind out of me. I'd recognize that particular smile anywhere; that gentle, upward curl of his lips with a hint of shyness. It was what had caused me to develop feelings for him, after all. I slammed the door shut, my face aflame. Did that just happen or was my mind playing tricks on me?

I heard a soft knock on the door. "Hey, it's me. Can I come in?"

My heart fluttered at hearing Sero's voice, softly asking to be allowed inside. I opened the door and stepped aside to let him in, all the while trying to tame my furious blush. His eyes scanned the room as I closed the door behind him. Our living quarters couldn't be more different what with me preferring a more western style with predominantly blue decorations.

"Hi," I greeted lamely, admiring the way he both stood out and fit into my room.

"Hi," he echoed.

There it was again, that tender smile, and this time, I was sure it wasn't just my imagination. I closed the distance between us in two strides and threw my arms around his neck. He grabbed me by the waist but my momentum swung us backward.

Fortunately for us, I happened to own the world's biggest and comfiest bean bag chair that easily broke our fall. I almost bounced off but Sero managed to catch my legs and pull me up until I was sitting in his lap. He kept an arm securely wrapped around my back and the other beneath my knees. Cupping his face between my hands, I pressed my lips against his. There was no hesitating this time as I tilted my head to get a better angle. I felt his hands tighten around me as I slid my tongue over his lower lip. He made a sound deep in his throat which drew a smile from me.

"You're slipping off," he mumbled when we broke apart for air, readjusting his grip once more.

I pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I like you, Sero Hanta."

His brows knit together and I felt my stomach churn in apprehension - I'd read him wrong and this was not why he came. The flexing of his arms was my only warning before he stood, picking me up as well. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck, unable to hold back a surprised squeak. He gently deposited me on the ground and placed his hands on my hips.

"I was supposed to say it this time," he said with a frown.

"Say what?" I asked, distracted by the feel of his cool fingers drawing circles on the exposed skin on my sides.

"That I like you."

My eyes snapped up to his face, wide in surprise. "You do?"

A smile that made me melt from the inside blossomed across his features. "Yeah."

Sero lowered his head and captured my lips in a gentle kiss, his arms snaking around my waist to pull me closer. I wound my fingers through his hair, marveling at the softness.

"I like you," he confessed, placing butterfly kisses along my jaw. "Go out with me?"

I gasped in delight and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Yes," I breathed a few moments later, gently nipping at his ear which sent a tremor through his lean frame.

* * *

We were back in the bean bag again, my legs thrown over Sero's lap. He was absentmindedly running his thumb over the back of my knee while I listened to the steady drum of his heartbeat. He slipped the fingers of his other hand under my shirt and I stiffened momentarily against his cool touch.

He apologized with a sheepish smile. "I know my hands can get a little cold."

I spoke before he could remove it. "Don't stop, it feels nice."

I felt his laughter rumble through his chest which drew a smile from me as well. I tilted my head upward and he leaned in for a quick peck.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded his assent. "Is it okay if I call you by your first name?"

Sero huffed in amusement. "You already do."

"Yeah, but I never asked."

Sero nuzzled my cheek and I pushed him away with a giggle. "So why bother now?"

"Because it's polite," I said, leaning away and forcing him to grab me tighter so I wouldn't slip off.

Pulling me back against his chest, he found my ear and huskily whispered my first name. A delicious tingle ran down my spine and when I raised my eyes to meet his, there was a knowing grin on his face. I proceeded to wipe it off with a languorous kiss that had him making that sound in the back of his throat that I was beginning to love.

"Hanta," I whispered, trailing kisses down his jaw.

"Hmm," he mumbled, eyes closed while he rubbed circles on my back.

"Hanta."

"You'll wear it out," he said, lazily raising his head to allow me better access to his neck.

"As if," I retorted, grinning against his exposed collarbone. "Hanta."

Sero cocked an eye open and look at me. "What?"

"We missed dinner."

* * *

**The End.**

**I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story, it made sharing it so much more enjoyable! Maybe I'll get to see you sometime soon, on another fic.**

**All the best!**


End file.
